La boda de Robin
by nico robin piscis 16
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si en Thriller Bark no hubieran secuestrado a Nami , sino a Robin. ¿Robin se tendría que casarse con ese zombis? ¿ Quien la salvaría? Pues eso se trata de esta historia. Que hubiera pasado.Os lo podéis imaginar.
1. Capítulo 1- La pesadilla

**Hola. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Decirme lo que os gusta o no para mejorar y darme ánimos. Me encanta ZoRo. Me encanta esta pareja, hasta enamorarme. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Bss. Algún día sabremos si hay una pareja en la banda de Sombrero de Paja. Intentare subir pronto el siguiente.**

Capítulo 1- La pesadilla.

Todo comenzó en la misma noche que Brook se había unido a la banda de Sombrero de Paja. Era una noche tranquila. El cielo estaba despejado, para ser ese lugar y no había posibilidad de tormenta, ni nada parecido. La marea estaba en calma y en la cubierta había una brisa que era fría al tacto. Era una noche como las demás, pero era una noche perfecta para poder descansar y desconectar del mundo. Ya que estaban agotados, por la sorpresa de su capitán. La unión de Brook a la banda. Todos estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones, excepto Zoro, que le tocaba turno de vigilancia. No le apetecía quedarse de guardia, pero se tuvo que aguantar. Todos dormían profundamente, como si no hubieran dormido desde hace tiempo. Pero había una persona que no dormía profundamente. Esa persona era Nico Robín, estaba destapada en la cama. Estaba sudando. No dejaba de moverse y no dejaba de decir en voz bajaba**.**_** ¡Espadachín!.**_ No dejaba de repetirlo y cada vez era más seguido. Parecía que estaba llamando a Zoro. Robín estaba teniendo una pesadilla y al parecer era realmente horrible. _**¿Por qué no dejaba de nombrar Zoro? ¿Que estaría soñando?**_

En la pesadilla de Robín:

Robín estaba en un cementerio. Estaba lleno de lapidas, que la mayoría estaban rotas y algunas imposible de leer. La mayoría de los árboles estaban muertos o estaban retorcidos. Solo había telarañas y muchos cuervos que le daba más drama al sitio. (Ya os lo imaginareis, como de las películas de miedo). Y había una densa niebla que no dejaba ver más allá de su nariz.

Robín empezó a caminar cuidadosamente, para no tropezarse con nada, ni chocar se. Cuanto más se adentraba en el cementerio, más densa era la niebla, que llego a un punto de no ver nada. Solo estaba la niebla y ella. Robín empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Se puso mirar por todos los lados. Estaba completamente sola, no había nadie al su alrededor. Robín empezó a correr sin rumbo, iba lo más rápido posible. Pero tropezó con algo que hizo que se cayese al suelo. Robín alzo la mirada y vio una lápida que estaba cubierta de polvo, pero sospechosamente estaba intacta.

Robín le daba la curiosidad de saber de quién era esa lapida. Con una mano empezó a flotar la lápida, para ver el dueño o dueña de la lápida. Cuando vio el nombre se quedó sorprendida, que se tapó la boca con una de sus manos y se quedó sin palabra. En la lápida había una descripción que ponía: _**"Aquí descansa Roronoa Zoro. Murió por defender...".**_ Era la tumba del Espadachín. No entendía una parte de la descripción, era imposible de leer. ¿Que pondría en la descripción? Robín sabía que solo era una pesadilla y quería despertarse a toda costa. Pero no hubo éxito. Robín se puso de pie y volvió a mirar todos los lados, a ver si veía a alguien. Pero seguía sin haber nadie. De repente la niebla se hizo más intensa hasta tragarla por completo. Cuando la niebla se dispersó Robín vio que estaba en una habitación oscura y le enfocaban con un foco. Parecía la nada. No había nadie, ni un ser vivo. Ahora sí que se estaba poniendo nerviosa e inquieta. De repente un foco se encendió a su lado, no muy lejos de ella. Robín se fijó bien quien estaba debajo del foco. Era Zoro. Robín se alegró al ver a Zoro, pero siendo sincera, era el último hombre que soñaría. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida, mirando hacia Robín.

Robín salió corriendo hacia él, pero de repente detrás de Zoro salió una sombra de la nada, sin rostro. Robín gritaba a Zoro para avisarle, pero no la oía. Seguía en el sitio. En ese momento la sombra saco una daga y se la clavó en el hombro derecho. La sombra desapareció, como vino. Zoro se desplomo en el suelo. No dejaba de sangrar por la espalda, hasta teñir su camisa blanca de color rojo.

Robín estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Robín corrió más rápido hacia Zoro, hasta llegar a él.

Robín se arrodillo y ayudo a Zoro a levantarse. Robín apoyo el brazo de Zoro, alrededor de su cuello. Con mucho cuidado intentando que se pusiese de pie. Zoro empujo a Robín, haciéndola que se cayese al suelo. Zoro saco una de sus katana. Robín veía aterrada, la katana de Zoro y su rostro, tenía esa mirada que pone cuando está en un combate serio. Zoro lamio la hoja de su katana y se la clavó en el pecho de Robín.

En ese momento Robín despertó de su pesadilla. Estaba sobresaltada y nerviosa. Ella se miró las manos y vio que estaban temblando. No estaba tan asustada, desde Ennies Lobby. No entendía la pesadilla, pero esa pesadilla era muy realista podía ser una visión del futuro o solo una simple pesadilla. Normalmente soñaba sobre su tierra natal o en su madre... Pero nunca soñaba con sus camaradas. Era muy raro y más que el primero fuese Zoro. Ya que entre ellos había un enorme muro que habían construido entre los dos. Ni si quieran se miraban y mucho menos que se dirigieran alguna palabra entre ellos. Pero sabía que Robín no podía confiar en Zoro, por que el sería capaz de matarla. Estaba segura que lo haría desde que se unió a la banda. Pero no sería justo decir eso, aunque su confianza era menos que escasa. Tenía que actuar como si no hubiera tenido esa pesadilla y comportarse como siempre.

Nami seguía dormida, no se había percatado de que Robín había tenido una pesadilla. Sí que tenía que estar agotada. O eso creía ella de que estaba dormida.

Robín estaba un poco alterada, así que decidió, ir a tomar el aire y a comer algo. Robín se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación en pijama.

Cuando Robín salió a la cubierta. Robín noto una brisa encantadora y a un espadachín apoyado en la barandilla mirando hacia ella. Robín no pudo evitar estar más alterada, durante unos pocos segundos. Después se tranquilizó y se comportó con normalidad con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que él tenía una mirada muy seria. Era la misma mirada que tenía en su pesadilla que acababa de tener. Zoro no podía notas que ella estaba asustaba de él, así que solo saludo y se fue a la cocina sin mirar atrás. Zoro no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Eso hacía que Robín estuviese incomoda, pero se controló.

Robín se hizo una taza de té y se sentó en la mesa. Iba despejando sus ideas e iba olvidando la pesadilla que acaba de tener. No se oía ningún ruido. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, hasta que de repente Zoro grito.

Robín salió corriendo hacia la cubierta, donde estaba Zoro. Cuando salió de la cocina se quedó sorprendida. Zoro estaba inmóvil y parecía que alguien le estaba estrangulando del cuello y lo más asombroso era que extraña flotando. No había nadie en la cubierta, solo Zoro. Era como si hubiera alguien invisible estuviese estrangulándolo. Robín quería utilizar sus poderes ¿pero como se puede luchar con alguien que no ves? o ¿a saber que era? De repente todos estaban en la cubierta y se sorprendieron igual que Robín cuando vieron a Zoro. El más confundido era Luffy, por lo que estaba viendo. Tenían que intervenir, pero era arriesgado, podían dañar a Zoro sin querer.

De repente el intruso soltó a Zoro dejándole respirar y tirado en el suelo. Usopp salio corriendo hacia Zoro y les llevo con los demás. Todos se pusieron en guardia y preparados para atacar en cualquier momento. Pero a quien atacaría primero. Había 9 posibilidades. ¿Quién sería? Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robín, Franky, Brook o puede que volvieran por Zoro.

Estaba todo en silencio, parecía que se había ido. Zoro por fin recuperó su aliento y se pudo concentrar. Sanji se acercaba lentamente a Nami, pero ella le ponía esa cara de furia.

De repente Robín empezó a flotar. Parecía que la cogía en brazo. El intruso invisible corrió hasta la barandilla, que se puso encima de ella. Aun no se podían ver al intruso. Robín estaba poniendo resistencia, pero no conseguía liberarse. Todos querían atacar, pero no querían hacerla daño. Pero eso le daba igual a Zoro y saco sus katanas y fue corriendo hacia Robín, pero el intruso lo esquivo a tiempo el ataque de Zoro. Salto hasta el mástil aun sosteniendo a Robín y empezó escalar por el mástil, con Robín en los hombros hasta llevársela a lo más alto del mástil.

Luffy estiro el brazo hacia donde estaba Robín para cogerlas, pero golpeo al intruso por equivocación, que salió despedido. Robín caía por el mástil muy rápido. Se iba a empotrar en el suelo, sino hacia algo rápido. Todos están alterados y no sabían qué hacer. Luffy estiraba el brazo para atraparla, pero fallaba. Robín intento usar sus poderes, pero estaba agotada para utilizarlos.

Pero de repente Zoro salto y cogió embrazó a Robín. Zoro aterrizo con Robín a salvo .Todos volvieron agruparse y se pusieron en guardia. Zoro no soltaba a Robín ni en sueños. Para Robín era muy incómodo, pero no quería decirle nada, porque sabía que se enfadaría en ese mismo momento. Cuando estaba en modo en guardia para atacar, no había que interrumpirle. Zoro miraba atentamente por todos los rincones de la cubierta, paras averiguar dónde estaba el intruso. Todos hacían lo mismo. El intruso no hizo nada, parecía que se había ido, pero no bajaban la guardia.

Paso unos 5 minutos, todos se pusieron buscar por toda la cubierta y por todos los rincones del Sunny, excepto Zoro que se quedó con Robín en la cubierta, aun cogida en sus brazos. Ya se estaba pasando Zoro. Hasta todos se estaban imaginando que entre ellos dos había química, parecía que era unas de sus katanas. Robín estaba tan cansada y tenía tanto sueño, que sin querer se quedó dormida, entre los brazos de Zoro. Ella dormía profundamente, aunque sabía que no debería dormir en ese momento y mas quien la estaba sujetando era Zoro. Robín agarro con una mano la camisa de Zoro y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Zoro. (Yo lo haría :-). Ella estaba súper cómoda hay. El no pudo evitar ponerse tenso, pero seguía con su seriedad y su frialdad con ella, como si no le afectase eso.

Todos volvieron a la cubiertas paras reunirse e informar de su búsqueda. La primera en hablar fue Nami.

- ¿Habéis encontrado al intruso? - todos respondieron no.

- No, Nami. Hemos buscado por todas partes.- dijo Sanji mientras encendía un cigarro y se lo ponía en la boca.- Se habrá ido, porque no ha dejado ningún rastro.

- Seguro que se fue volando cuando le di. - dijo Luffy sonriendo.

- Bueno. Aun así hay que tener cuidado. Puede que esté aquí y no lo sepamos. Y puede que a la próxima no tengamos tanta suerte, como Robín y Zoro.- dijo Nami refiriéndose la mayor parte a Luffy.

- Oye, Zoro. ¿Por qué no bajas a Robín al suelo?- dijo Usopp con una miradas picarona.

- Eso, marimo pervertido. Suelta a Robín.- Sanji estaba súper cabreado y con una envidia de Zoro. Quería ser el que estuviese a Robín en sus brazos y no el marimo.

- Cállate cejas rizadas.- dijo Zoro elevando la voz y enojándose mucho con Sanji, que estaban a punto de iniciar otra de sus peleas. Pero Zoro se tranquilizó y volvió a su tono normal.- Me gustaría, imbécil. Pero es que se ha quedado dormida y no me suelta de la camisa.

- ¡ Ooooh! Robín esta hermosa cuando duerme.- dijo Sanji con los ojos de forma de corazón y gritando, pero Nami le golpeó para que se callase.

- No elevéis la voz. Robín ha tenido antes una pesadilla y no ha podido dormir en toda la noche. Seguro que por eso no pudo utilizar sus poderes antes.

- Seguro que estaba soñando lo que paso en Ennies Lobby. Pobre Robín. Es una herida muy reciente.- dijo Chopper entristeciéndose por Robín.

- A mí me da igual si ha tenido una pesadilla o no. Yo solo quiero librarme de ella. Me estoy cansando de tenerla en brazos, que pesa mucho.- pasando de lo que le acababa de decir Nami y Chopper.

-¡ Bastardo!Como te atreves decir eso de Robín. Eso no se le dice a una dama.-Sanji ahora sí que estaba cabreado. Estaba preparado para iniciar la pelea con Zoro.

- Vale ya los dos.- Nami volvió a interferir.- La vais a despertar. No veis que está agotada y para empeorarlo lo que le acaba de pasar. Ahora mismo hay que pensar en Robín. Solo gritaba tu nombre, Zoro y como gritaba antes, tenía que ser horrible la pesadilla.

Zoro le daba curiosidad, porque Robín solo gritaba su nombre. Pero aun así le daba igual como estaba Robín. Solo quería se la quería quitársela de encima. Pasaba de todo a lo que se refería a Robín.

- Normal que tuviese una pesadilla. Es que solo ver a Zoro es una tortura, pues imagínate en sueño. Trae bastado que me la llevó a su cama. - dijo Sanji mientras se acercaba a Zoro, para coger a Robín.

- Que acabas de decir cocinero de mierda. Solo tienes envidia de que Robín esté en mis brazos y no en los tuyos. Aunque prefiero una katana, que a Robín.- tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearle.

Sanji quería darle pero ahora mismo no podía, así que ignoro el insulto de Zoro y fue a cogerla, pero Luffy se puso en medio de los dos. Quería que Robín no se despertase y sabía que con Sanji, eras fijo que se despertase. Además no soltaba la camiseta de Zoro.

- Zoro llevarla a su habitación y vigila la hasta que se despierte. Entendido.- dijo tan serio que no parecía Luffy.

- ¿Por qué tengo que vigilarla, yo? Que lo haga el cocinero.- Zoro no hacía más que protestas y enojándose con su capitán.

No hubo respuestas de su capitán. Todos sabían que si el intruso volvía atacar iría por Robín o Zoro. Zoro se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas con un cabreo, pero iba con cuidado para no despertar a Robín. Sanji tenía una envidia enorme de Zoro que empezó a llorar, pero se le paso cuando vio a Nami .Todos los demás estaban totalmente despiertos, así que fueron hacer sus tareas, antes de atracar en la siguiente isla.

Zoro llego a la habitación de las chicas con Robín aun cogida en brazos. Zoro coloco con mucho cuidado a Robín encima de su cama y la tapo con las sabanas. Después Zoro se sentó en el suelo apoyándose su cabeza en la cama de Robín, con sus tres katanas a su lado. La habitación estaba en absoluto silencio y Zoro vigilaba perezosamente. No quería vigilar de Robín, no entendía por qué Luffy le había ordenado eso. Al rato Zoro se durmió, pero de repente se despertó. Robín volvía a tener la misma pesadilla. Zoro se puso de pie y miro a Robín. Ella no dejaba de gritar y moverse bruscamente en la cama. Zoro no sabías que hacer, nunca había visto así a Robín. Zoro empezó a gritarla, pero no funcionaba, cada vez era peor. Robín empezó a sudar y a decir _**¡ Espadachín!**_Zoro se quedó sorprendido. Por qué le llamaba y vio que Nami no mentía. Tenía que despertarla. Zoro se sentó en su cama y la cogió de la mano, en ese momento Robín se tranquilizó. Zoro estaba confuso, pero no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. Zoro no quería soltar la mano de Robín, por si despertaba. Era todo muy raro. Zoro se estaba quedando dormido, que se iba a quedar frito en nada. Pero que hacer. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en la cama de Robín con la mano cogida. Los dos estaban profundamente dormidos y estaban muy juntos, pero ese sueño fue interrumpido por los gritos de Nami y Luffy. Por fin había llegado a una isla.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2- El intruso

**SORRY! Por haber tardado mucho es que estoy escribiendo dos historias a la vez y me he ido de vacaciones a un sitio que para ver mis Gmail me he tenido que subir a un árbol. Gracias a los que me estáis leyendo, me hace mucha ilusión y espero que pueda publicar pronto. No os preocupéis esto no se va acabar tan pronto y que estoy muy inspirada. no me olvido de vosotros. Hasta pronto, bss.**

Capítulo 2- El intruso.

Zoro se levantó de un salto de la cama creyendo que estaban siendo atacados o que el intruso estaba en la habitación. Estaba tan alterado que comenzó a voltear la cabeza por todos los rincones de la habitación, hasta recordar que estaba en la habitación de las chicas, pero no recordaba ¿Porque se encontraba allí? Él vio que ningunas de sus hipótesis no habían ocurrido, así que se imaginó que estaban gritando porque habían localizado una isla. Eso le tranquilizo, pero tenía un sueño que se volvió a costar en la cama de Robín. Él se tumbó mirando hacia la cama de Nami, no se dio cuenta de que Robín estaba a su lado dormida, hasta que giro la cabeza y vio el rostro de Robín muy cerca de él y profundamente dormida, que del susto que se llevó se cayó de la calma. Por cómo había sonado el golpe, tenía que haberse hecho daño, pero como Zoro es un hombre duro, pues ni se quejó.

Robín se despertó y se incorporó en la cama lentamente. En ese momento ella vio a Zoro bocabajo tirado en el suelo y retorciéndose. Ella no tenía ni idea de por qué Zoro estaba en el suelo. Pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por el.

- ¿Te has hecho daño, Espadachín?- asomando la cabeza.

Zoro se puso de pie y se sentó encima de la cama de Nami, con las piernas cruzadas y con una mano colocada en su frente. No dejaba de mirarla con su famosa mirada maliciosa que nos encantan algunas. Ella se levantó y se puso delante de el, hasta estar cerca de la cama y de él. Eso le ponía muy nervioso, que le daba corte. Ella aparto la mano de zoro de su frente y vio que tenía un enorme chichón. Ella no pudo evitar hechar una pequeña risa.

- Jeje. ¿Seguro que te encuentra bien?- ocultando su sonrisa con una mano.

-¡ NO TE RÍAS!- dijo furioso y flotándose el chichón.- Solo es un chichón ¿Y tú te encuentras mejor? Antes estabas muy alterada y nerviosa.- con un tono normal de voz y frunciendo el ceño.

- Estoy mejor, gracias. Y también gracias por traerme a mi habitación, has sido todo una caballero.- ella se sentó en su cama y sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Su rostro estaba totalmente apagado.

Zoro se sorprendió. Creía que nunca Robín le agradecería algo y mira que le ha tenido un montón de oportunidades, para agradecérselo. - De nada.- y volvió a comportarse como siempre con Robín.

- Una pregunta, Espadachín. ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación? - con curiosidad.

- Aaah, eso pues...- ahora a rascándose el pelo con una mano ya que por fin el chichón había desaparecido de su frente.- Luffy me ha ordenado que te vigile. Ya que no sabemos si el intruso sigue en el Sunny. Y sabemos los dos perfectamente que el intruso ira a por nosotros. Lo que no sabemos es porque ha ido a por nosotros.

- Si es una gran pregunta. Pero la más importante es. ¿Quién es? No sabemos quién es y menos su aspecto. Seguro que es uno de los usuario.- se quedó un segundo pensativa.-Podría ser alguien de la Marina.- lo dijo con ese toque de misterio, que suele hacer ella.

- Podría ser. Pero es muy sospechoso, si fuese uno de la Marina, hubieran ido a por Luffy deber de a ti, ya que Luffy es el capitán y tiene una recompensa mucho mayor. Esto no tiene sentido.- lo dijo muy concentrado y pensativo.- Pero de momento hay que estar alerta. Así que no puedo quitarte el ojo de encima.- se rompió la concentración y cerro los ojos.

- Gracias, Espadachín, pero yo ya se defender. – con un tono desagradable. – Además quiero que te vayas un momento de mi habitación.

- ¿Porque?- lo dijo gruñendo y abrió un ojo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Robín se puso de pie y comenzó andar, hasta donde estaba Zoro. El comenzó a retroceder hasta encontrarse con la pared. No tenía salida. Ella se inclinó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro, solo había diez cm de distancia entre sus rostros. El empezó a ponerse nervioso e inquieto y sus dientes se apretaban entre sí, con mucha fuerza.

-Me voy a cambiar de ropa y no quiero que me veas desnuda ¿no, Espadachín?- con una voz sexual y juguetona.

Ella se alejó de su rostro lentamente, mientras disfrutaba del sonrojado y de lo nervioso que se había puesto Zoro. Ella sabía perfectamente como sacarles los colores y de las casillas a Zoro. A ella le encantaba, era como hobby,que nunca se cansaba de practicar. Zoro en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue voltear la cabeza, para no verla y no darle la satisfacción de verle así. Él se quedó en silencio absoluto y con los brazos cruzados. Estaba realmente furioso parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, pero Robín quería más. No lo podía evitar, le gustaba verle furioso.

-Por favor. Puedes irte o es que quieres que vaya a la isla con pijama.- poniéndose un poquitín coqueta y dulce.

Zoro dirigió la mirada a Robín y vio el pijama de Robín. Iba con un pijama trasparente tipo camisón, que se le transparentaba todo. Él se dio cuenta de lo que se proponía Robín con él y no quería caer en su trampa. Así que se concentró e ignoro lo que acababa de decir, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Eso a mí me da igual, si vas en pijama o no. Es tu cuerpo, no el mío.- evitando sonrojarse. Él se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta. El la abrió, pero antes de cerrarla se detuvo y la miro.-Si te ocurre algo. Estoy detrás de la puerta a sí que solo grita si me necesitas. Te dejo.

Zoro cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado. Estuvo todo momento hay. Por fin ella estaba sola y podía cambiarse sin que nadie la mirase o que la espiase . Ella se desnudó totalmente, solo se dejó las bragas puestas. Ella creía que no había nadie en la habitación, pero se equivocaba. De repente un libro de su estantería se cayó al suelo. Ella fue a recogerlo como si nada, pero cuando se agacho a cogerlo el libro, algo le agarro de la muñeca y la tiro hacia la cama. Ella cayó encima de su cama sin ningún rasguño. El intruso se puso encima de ella y la agarró de las muñecas dejándola inmóvil. Ella estaba aterrada y nervosa, pero ella no lo mostraba, solo se veía una mujer seria, segura y tranquila, como si tuviera todo bajo control.

Ella quería gritar, pero un rugido le sorprendió. Ese rugido sonó muy bajo, lo suficiente para que Zoro no lo escuchase. Ella iba utilizar sus poderes, pero en ese momento el intruso comenzó hablar.

-Yo que tu no utilizaría tus poderes, Nico Robín. No quiero dañar una belleza como tu.- ella asintió y comenzó a salirles unas pocas gotas de sudor por la frente de Robín.- Así me gusta, muñeca.

- ¿Qué quieres del Espadachín y de mí?-con una voz segura. Ella no perdía la compostura, ni mostraba ningún rastro de terror.

El intruso comenzó a reírse. – No quiero nada de ese pelo verde con katanas tan feo. Solo te quiero a ti. La hermosa arqueóloga, Nico Robín.- ella se sorprendió y comenzó a poner resistencia, pero la tenía bien agarrada.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-dejo de poner resistencia.

- Te quiero a ti. Quiero que te cases conmigo. Y are lo imposible para que seas solo mía.

- Yo nunca me casare contigo, ni seré tuya. Suéltame.- se enfureció.

- Jajaja. Me gustas las mujeres difíciles. Cada vez me atraes mas, preciosa.

El intruso comenzó a chupar los pechos desnudos de Robín, mientas que con una mano le tocaba las piernas, aun la seguía sujeta. Ella seguía sin ver al intruso seguía invisible. Ella comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y a gritar de terror. Zoro oyó los gritos de Robín y sin pensárselo dos veces entro en la habitación. Cuando entro vio a Robín desnuda y tumbada en su cama, retorciéndose de dolor. Ella vio a Zoro en la habitación con sus katanas y modo de combate.

-Espadachín, ayúdame.- lo decía con una voz apagada. Se veía que estaba sufriendo y que estaba aterrada.

En ese momento Zoro comprendió todo, el intruso esta allí. Zoro fue corriendo hacia Robín, pero algo le empotro contra la pared. Zoro localizo al intruso por Robin y de un puñetazo le empotro contra la mesa de Nami. Zoro le cogió de la mano a Robín atrayéndole hacia él. Su pecho desnudo tocaba el pecho de Zoro y uno de su brazos le rodeaba la cintura a Robín, mientras que el alzaba unas de sus katanas apuntando, por donde se había empotrado al intruso. Ella miraba donde apuntaba la katana de Zoro, mientras se acercaba más a él. Zoro estaba listo para atacar y proteger a Robín, como se lo había ordenado su capitán. Estaba muy concentrado igual que Robín.

Hubo un silencio que ponía los pelos de puntas y los dos miraban por todos los lados, pero de repente oyeron un rugido. El intruso estaba delante de ellos. El seguía sin revelar su apariencia ni nada que le pudiese dar una pista. El intruso estaba realmente cabreado.

-COMO TE ATREVES QUITARME A MI PRESA, BASTARDO.

-No te acerques a ella, cobarde. REVELATE, IDIOTA.- con una mirada asesina, que cortaba la respiración.

- Crees que soy tan estúpido para revelar mi aspecto. Vas bien. Jaja.- riéndose a carcajada.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- perdiendo la paciencia.

- Je. Eso mejor se lo preguntas a tu amiga, a la que estas abrazando ahora mismo. Ella lo sabe perfectamente. A que si Nico Robín.- ella se acercaba más a Zoro, mientras baja la mirada.- Ahora me voy.- hizo un pequeño gruñido.- Nos volveremos a cruzar, Nico Robín. Y la próxima vez no te escaparas.

De repente el intruso lanzo una bomba de humos que cubrió toda la habitación sin poder ver nada. Cuando el humo despejo la habitación, el intruso se había escapado sin dejar ningún rastro. Los dos estaban perfectamente. Zoro agacho la mirada y vio a Robín. Ella le caía unas pequeñas lágrimas por su rostro. El metió su katana en la funda y con esa mano libre se la puso en su mejilla y con su dedo gordo le apartaba sus lágrimas. Ella volvió a componerse y volver a la normalidad, tuvo un bajón por un momento. Es que lo paso muy mal. Ella alzo la mirada y vio el rostro de Zoro con una pequeña sonrisa. Eso le tranquilizo.

-Robín estas… desnuda.- se dio cuenta de que ella estaba denuda y tenía una mano en la cadera de Robín, que se sonrojo. De repente se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda. Ella empezó a reírse.- ¿Cómo te… enc…uentras?- balbuceaba.

- Estoy bien. Si no llega a ser por ti, me hubiese violado. Muchas gracias Espadachín.- siendo muy sincera y dulce.

- No hay de qué. Solo seguía órdenes. Será mejor que me vaya.- Zoro iba abrir la puerta, pero Robín le cogió de la mano. Zoro se quedó paralizado, mirando la puerta y empezó a sudar un poco.

- Por favor, Espadachín. No te vayas. No me dejes sola.- le temblaba la mano.

Ella no quería estar sola, prefería estar con Zoro arriesgándose de que la matara allí, que estar sola y que el intruso vuelva a por ella.

Zoro se quedó impresionado. El veía que ella tenía miedo, aterrada si el intruso volviera a por ella. En ese momento era una chica frágil. (Haber Zoro parece que es muy duro y que le da igual las mujeres. Pero en el fondo es todo un caballero.)

-_"¿A qué viene esta reacción? No es propio de ella." _Está bien me quedo, pero suéltame la mano.-con su toque de tío duro y misterioso. Pero no se daba la vuelta.

Ella fue a su armario a coger su ropa, pero antes de que llegase a su armario de repente entraron en la habitación Nami, Franky, Sanji, Luffy y Usopp. Ellos vieron a Robín desnuda y tapándose los pechos con sus brazos que pusieron una cara de alucinados, excepto Sanji que puso a sangrar por la nariz y con sus ojos de forma de corazón. Pero tenían que estar acostumbrado ya que habían visto muchas veces a Nami desnuda. Nami les golpeo a todos en la cabeza, excepto Zoro provocándole un enorme chichón a cada uno y dejándoles por los suelos, literalmente. Zoro cogió una sábana de la cama de Robín y se la puso a Robín con mucho cuidado, para que los demás no la vieran desnuda. Ella se lo agradeció un una sonrisa. A los pocos segundos los demás se recuperaron y se pusieron de pie, ellos vieron a Robín cubierta por una manta. Sanji salió corriendo hacia Zoro muy enfadado, y una mirada de asina de anime que daba miedo.

-ESTÚPIDO MARIMO. COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI ROBÍN –Z. – le agarro de la camisa de Zoro. – NO LA HABRÁS VIOLADO MALDITO MARINO.

- YO NO LA HE HECHO NADA Y MENOS VIOLARLA. IDIOTA.- furioso que si no interrumpía alguien volverán a empezar otra pelea.

-BASTARDO. ENTONCES POR QUE ROBÍN ESTA DESNUDA. ERES UN PERVERTIDO.- ahora sí que la había fastidiado.

- TE VAS ENTERAR CEJAS- RIZADAS- estaba más furioso que Sanji.

De repente dos manos salieron de la espalda de Sanji y otras dos en la espalda de Zoro, que les agarro de los brazos impidiendo que se peleasen.

-¡VASTA YA, SANJI!- defendiendo a Zoro.

-¿Pero, Robín?- tranquilizándose, como si fuera un perrito domesticado.

Las manos de Robín desaparecieron, dejándolos libres. Todas las miradas se centraron en Robín. Ella se puso entre los dos. Ella miro a Sanji con una sonrisa enorme, que Sanji se le pasado el cabreo y volvieron los ojos de corazones.-El Espadachín me ha salvado. Hace unos minutos el intruso me ha atacado cuando me estaba cambiando de ropa y el Espadachín ha venido salvarme.

-Lo ves cocinita.- pavoneándose de su victoria y restregándoselo por la cara a Sanji.- Por suerte hemos ahuyentado al intruso. Creo se ha ido o que no vuelva atacar. En cualquier caso, no hay que baja la guardia.

- Pero aun así no sabemos cuál es el objetivo del intruso y por qué os ha atacado solo a vosotros.- dijo Nami.

- No hemos conseguido sacarle ninguna información, navegante. -Dijo Robín. Zoro la miro y noto que estaba deprimida y triste, pero se hacia la fuerte. Podría engañar a los demás, pero no a él no le podía engañar.

- _"¿Por qué se está comportando así? Seguro que sabe algo del intruso y no nos lo quiere contar. Hay que tener cuidado con ella"_- pensó Zoro.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos todos a la cubierta. Zoro quiero que te quedes aquí vigilando a Robín. Os quiero en menos de minutos en la cubierta, entendido.- todos se quedaron flipados por lo que acababa de decir Luffy, sí que le tuvo que golpear muy fuerte Nami.

Todos se fueron a la cubierta dejando solos a Robín y a Zoro en la habitación. Zoro se tumbó en la cama de Robín, mientras que ella se ponía su ropa. Zoro algunas veces echaba una pequeña mirada a Robín, pero solo veía su espalda. Él se sonrojaba solo al ver su espalda y Robín se daba cuenta, de que algunas veces le echaba una pequeña mirada, así que quiso volver a sacarle los colores a Zoro. Ella se había puesto su vestido que llevaba antes, solo faltaba subir la cremallera de su vestido que era desde su trasero hasta arriba. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Espadachín. Puedes subirme la cremallera, por favor.- mientras se apartaba el pelo.

Zoro se levanto de la cama y se puso detrás de Robín. El se agacho para poder subir la cremallera. El comenzó a subir la cremallera despacio. Cuanto mas subía, más excitado estaba Zoro y ya había tenido demasiada excitación por hoy y lo peor es que quería volver a ver ese cuerpo. Él estaba cayendo en la redes de Robín. Pero el no podía caer y menos de las de Robín. Para ella solo era una chica que no le caí ni bien ni mal, solo que no tenia la misma confianza que con los demás nakamas. Por fin subió las cremallera, hasta arriba del todo.

- Ya esta, Robín.- a rascándose el pelo con una mano e intentando disimular de que se había sonrojado.

- Gracias, espadachín. - se dio la media vuelta, para ver a su espadachín. En ese momento sintieron los dos un poco de química, pero solo duro 2 segundos.

- De nada.- en ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa.- Ahora que caigo. Podías haber utilizados tus poderes, para subirte la cremallera.-lo dijo furioso.

Elle camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se paro y miro a Zoro.- Podría haberlo hecho.- lo dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y una voz un poco sexual.

- Vale ya deja de jugar conmigo. - lo dijo muy serio y dando la espalda a Robín.-Quiero que me cuentes que quiere el intruso de ti. - se dio la media vuelta para ver mejor a Robín. Ella se puso muy seria.

-"_ No debe saber nada. No quiero ponerle en peligro y menos en una cosa que no estoy segura al 100%. Sera mejor que nadie sepa nada y menos el Espadachín"_ Cuanto menos sepas, mejor.- dijo ella volteando la cabeza y con una voz muy apagada.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. - empezó a cabrearse.

- Solo te diré que de ti no quiere nada.

Zoro se acercó a Robín y con una mano cerró la puerta y la dejo hay, para que nadie pudiera abrirla.- Robín, dímelo entre nosotros hay confianza, aunque no lo creas. Solo me preocupo por ti.

-Te estas equivocando. Entre nosotros no hay confianza, así será no te acerques a mí. Ahora quita tu brazo para que pueda salir- él se sorprendió un poco, pero se lo venía venir.

Ella había cambia de ánimo en nada. Él aparto la mano y dejo salir a Robín de la habitación. El salió detrás de ella. Entre ellos había una distancia enorme. El solo le miraba la espalda y solo recordaba la subida de cremallera.

Los dos llegaron a la cubierta y vieron a todos, excepto a Brook, que estaba desparecido. Estaban reunidos al lado del mástil. El primero en verlos fue Chopper.

-¿Robín has dormido bien?- no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de las chicas. Lo dijo inocentemente.

- Sí. Ahora estoy mejor y con energía.-ella se puso entre Chopper y Franky. Zoro se puso entre Usopp y Luffy. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la mirada.- ¿Que pasa navegante?

- Si, es verdad. Hemos localizado una isla que podríamos desembarcar, pero… No sabemos nada de esa isla. Podía ser muy peligroso. No sabemos ni si quiera como se llama o está habitada.

De repente sonó un violín que resonaba por todo el Sunny. Todos centraron la mirada a arriba del todo en el mástil. Era Brook tocando el violín, de un salto bajo de mástil y se colocó al lado los Sombrero de Paja. Tenía una cara esa de película de terror y como es todo hueso, pues imaginaos, en esa situación lo petaba. El ambiente había un silencio y un aura que daba miedo. Peli de terror. Brook empezó a hablar.

-Esa isla es Thriller Bark, es una isla maldita. Allí solo hay fantasma, zombi y otros seres tenebrosos. Es la isla del terror, casi nadie sobrevive en esa isla. Es muy peligroso yo os recomiendo que ignoréis esta isla.

-¡FANTASMAS!- dijeron Chopper y Usopp, totalmente asustado. Chopper se abalanzo hacia Robín. Ella lo abrazo para tranquilizarle. Parecía un niño pequeño. Zoro empezó a tener celos, pero no sabía por qué. Así que ignoro esa escenita.

-Brook. ¿Por qué sabes tanto sobre esta isla? Sé que nos estás ocultando algo.- dijo Robín como si fuera una detective y aun con Chopper cogido.

- Todo es su respectivo momento, mamasue. Ahora tengo que dejaros pero antes.- él se puso delante de Robín y le cogió una de su mano. Zoro puso una mano en la katana preparado para desfundarla al mínimo movimiento sospechoso. Zoro sospechaba un montón de Brook. El cree que el que ataco antes a Robín y a él fue Brook o que fuese un compinche suyo. Es que Zoro es muy desconfiado, no como Luffy.- Robín, ¿me enseñaría la braga, por favor?

De repente Brook recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte del peli-verde. A todos le extraño un montón, pero a Nami no, porque ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando aquí y quería aprovecharse. La Gata Ladrona en acción.

Brook se recuperó y de un salto se tiro al mar. Todos fueron hacia a Brook y para su sorpresa vieron un Brook que estaba corriendo por el agua que iba hacia dirección de la isla.

Ninguno sabía qué hacer si ignorar esta isla y dirigirse a la siguiente o desembarcar en Thriller Bark.

Luffy quería ir por dos motivos que eran que le molaría un montón ver fantasmas… y la segunda que no dejaría allí a Brook, ya que es un miembro de la tripulación. Los que estaban en contra eran los de siempre: Nami, Chopper y Usopp. A los demás les daba igual. Pero de repente el oleaje empezó aumentar hasta convertirse en un peligroso lugar que balanceaba al barco de un lado al otro. Todos se sujetaron lo más fuerte que podía para no caerse, la corriente le atraía al Thriller Bark y era imposible cambiar de rumbo. Cada vez se acercaba más a la isla.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3- Explorando Thriller Bark

**Hola chicos/as. He tenido que borrar este capítulo y volverlo a publicar porque había un error en este capítulo. Ya que aprovechaba lo he modificado un montón así que leerlo y mandarme review. Intentare subir pronto el siguiente. Es que con tantos exámenes encimas pues cuesta tener inspiración y tiempo. Pero no os preocupéis ya tengo unas cuantas ideas y que me voy a centrar en los mejores momento de esta saga. Que os quiero un monto a todos mis seguidores y agradezco un montón vuestro review, porque sois mi inspiración. Y que viva ZoRo x Robín. Bss y abrazos.**

Capítulo 3.

El oleaje era muy fuerte y extremadamente peligrosas. Algunas olas eran tan enormes que salpicaba a la tripulación dejándolos alguno de la tripulación totalmente empapados. Franky fue como una bala hacia el timón, para controlar la trayectoria del Sunny y escapar de allí antes de que empeorase la situación. Pero era imposible. La marea era demasiado fuerte y agresiva para él y 20 Frankys más. El Sunny no dejaba de balancearse bruscamente de un lado hacia otro. Todos como si fuera un auto reflejo se agarraron de la barandilla de la cubierta lo más fuerte posible, excepto Sanji y Chopper. El rubiales se aferró a la cintura de Nami, como si su vida dependiera de ello y con sus ojos de corazones. Allí agarrado de la cintura de su pelirroja para él era como el cielo o algo mejor, pero eso se acabó cuando Nami le dio unos cuantos coscorrones bestiales en la cara, provocándole unos enormes chichones, moretones y una hemorragia nasal en su rostro. Salía humo en el puño de Nami. Tenía que haberle dado súper fuerte para que saliera humo de su puño, que cualquier persona hubiera quedado inconsciente al primer golpe e incluso Luffy. Pero fue inútil. No la soltaba aunque estuviera inconsciente y mal herido. Era peor que un chicle pegado en el pelo (pervertido). Y Chopper, bueno paso, que cuando sucedió la primera sacudida, como si fuera un auto reflejo, dio un brinco y se agarró a la cara de Zoro con tanta fuerza como Sanji a las caderas de la pelirroja, temiendo que se cayera por la borda. El renito estaba atónico y aterrado, que no dejaba de llorar a moco suelto mientras sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco. No era responsable de sus actos y menos de intento de asfixia de Zoro. El pobre Zoro intentaba mantener el equilibrio mientras se agarraba de la barandilla lo más fuerte que podía en ese momento, para no caerse del Sunny. No se había percatado de que delante de él estaba la chica que hace unos minutos había discutido y visto desnuda. Así es la arqueóloga más guapa del mundo, Nico Robín. El oleaje era más fuerte cuanto más se aproximaban a la isla. A Nami, Chopper y Usopp no le hacia ninguna gracia saber que el oleaje les estaban arrastrando a la isla maldita, que hace unos minutos, Brook le había dicho que era una isla parecida a Halloween.Todos estaban cediendo a punto de soltarse de la barandilla, no iban a aguantar mucho más. Gracias a los reflejos de Robín utilizo sus poderes y un montón de brazos brotaron del suelo y agarraron los tobillos de sus camaradas.

El Sunny choco con el puerto principal de Thriller Bark. Esa sacudida hizo que todos tropezaran con las manos de Robín y cayeran al suelo, por suerte que el césped amortiguó el impacto y ninguno salió herido. Todos se pusieron de pie en seguida. Ellos estaban perfectamente, excepto Sanji que estaba gravemente herido, por la culpa de Nami y Zoro que aún tenía al renito en su cara. Zoro le costaba respirar, le estaba asfixiando y cada vez se aferraba más fuerte a la cara del peliverde. El tiro con todas sus fuerzas de él renito. Le hizo cosquillas, tiro de él, le grito… pero no había manera. Él no le saltaba, ni siquiera cedió. Todos miraron a Chopper y Zoro que estaban haciendo el ridículo absoluto. Era tan gracioso que todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Zoro comenzó a enfadarse, ya que ninguno de sus camaradas le ayudaba a quitárselo de encima. El empezó a voltear la cabeza rápidamente de un lado al otro, pero eso empeoro la situación. Ahora el renito estaba llorando, aterrado y mareado. Ósea que ahora era imposible que se soltara. Ahora sí que no íbamos a volver a ver el rostro tan sexy de Zoro. (Todos lloramos por esa perdida.)

-NO REAIS IDIOTAS. SACARMELO DE ENCIMA.- dijo perdiendo los papeles y con los dientes de sierra. No le gusta que nadie se riera de él y menos de esta manera. Iba a morir asfixiado por Chopper, menuda manera más tonta de morir.

Robín camino hasta estar enfrente de Zoro, ya que era la que estaba más cerca de él. Ella no sabía por qué acudió a su ayuda ya que le había dicho hace unos minutos que quería que no se acercara a ella, no porque no le gustara su presencia ni nada parecido. Lo hacía para que ninguno de sus amigos salera herido por su culpa y no quería que el espadachín fuera la excepción. Pero tuvo la necesidad de ayudarle, era como un impulso, sin explicación. Era como si su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos de ayudarle. Pero ¿Por qué? Sería que solo le quisiera devolver el favor de haberle salvado del intruso sin rostro o la necesidad de acercarse a él. Se estaba arrepintiendo de le haberle dicho esas palabras que aun resonaba en la cabeza de ella y del espadachín "No te acerques a mi" y ahora era ella quien quería acercase a él. No podía ceder. Ningunos de sus amigos tendría que saber la conversación que tuvo con el intruso y sobre que quería que fuese suya, cuando ella no pertenece a nadie. Tenía que interpretar mejor que una actriz, pero sin pasarse y más cuando Zoro tenía más motivos que nunca de sospechar de ella, ya que parecía que era su sombra desde que llego al barco. Su mente solo decía "CUIDADO CON ZORO"

-Espera, Espadachín. Te voy ayudar.- dijo ella con una voz agradable y dulce. Intentando calmar al furioso espadachín.

Zoro reconoció la voz de Robín y en ese momento le vino la imagen de ella desnuda y abrazándole con mucha fuerza, como si fuera una chica indefensa que solo buscaba protección de alguien. Por suerte que tenía a Chopper en la cara y nadie noto el sonrojo de sus mejillas. No sabía si estar aliviado de que alguien le iba a quitarle a Chopper de encima o preocuparse de que fuera a salvarle ella. Esa balanza no había desequilibrio por varias opciones. Pero esas palabras hicieron que el corazón del espadachín comenzara a latir con rapidez, que parecía que le iba a salir el corazón del pecho y abrirle la cicatriz de su torso. Estaba confuso por esa reacción y más la de Robín que quería ayudarle. Cuando ella se había ofrecido ayudarle, sino fuera para luego hacerle sentir como un completo idiota como Sanji. El como un auto reflejo retrocedió unos pasos nerviosos hacia atrás y con una pequeña capa de sudor por su frente.

-Espe…ra un segundo, Robín.- balbuceaba. Robín noto que él no quería su ayuda. Era normal, pero ella quería ayudarle, así que tuvo una idea retorcida para que aceptara su ayuda, sin ninguna queja. No quería perder este combate. Quería salirse con la suya.

-Si no quieres que te lo quite yo, podemos pedírselo al capitán, que seguro que quiere. ¿Quieres capitán?- dijo ella con una voz picarona y una pequeña sonrisa juguetona mientras miraba a Luffy.

-SIIIIIII- dijo Luffy emocionado y con unos destellos en los ojos.

Luffy salió corriendo, directamente hacia el peliverde. Cada paso que daba Luffy era como un paso hacia su tumba. No quería que el loco de su capitán le quitase a Chopper de encima, para ese plan prefería tener a Chopper en su cara para siempre. (Nos íbamos a quedar sin guaperas, por la culpa de Luffy) así que aceptó la ayuda de Robín, aunque tuviera que dejar a un lado su orgullo. No tenía otra opción, porque conociendo a su capitán, seguro que el saldría herido como en todos las ocasiosnes.

- NO, NO, NO. DETENTE LUFFY.- Luffy paro en seco un tanto confundido cerca de Zoro. Estaba aterrado y nervioso. El Suspiro no creía que esas palabras fueran a salir de sus labios.- Mejor prefiero que me ayude Robín.

-JOOO.- dijo un desilusionado capitán que volvió su sitio.- Eres un agua fiesta.- tenía una cara y unos morritos, que pone el cuándo no se sale con la suya.

- ¿Me lo puedes quitar?- dijo el con un tono desagradable.

A ella no le gusto su tono de voz así que quiso volver a jugar con el.- Vale.- en ese momento el espadachín tuvo una rayo de esperanza, para volver a ver, pero…- pero antes tienes que decir las palabras mágicas.- lo dijo como si él fuese un niño pequeño y ella fuera su madre enseñándole modales. El bufo. No quería darle esa satisfacción y menos a ella, no quería dársela. Como no había respuesta de Zoro, ella decidió pasar a la acción.-CAPI…- dijo ella mientras volvía a mirar a Luffy, pero le interrumpió Zoro antes de que terminara esa palabra, que indicaba su perdición o algo peor.

-Vale, vale.- dijo el alterado.- Por favor… me… podrías quitar a Chopper de encimas, si eres tan amable.- dijo el como si le costara la vida en decir esas simples palabras, pero la últimas palabras sobraba.

Robín echo una pequeña carcajada en voz baja. Zoro localizó esa risa. Él se quedó quieto indicando que lo hiciera. No movió ni un dedo, pero su cuerpo temblaba un poco, porque estaba nervioso por dentro, pero como tenía a Chopper en la cara, pues nadie se percató.

- Este bien, lo haré con cuidado. No te preocupes. -Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Ella elevo una mano que rozaba la mejilla de Zoro suavemente y dulcemente. El no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero antes de que Robín pudiera poner las manos encima a Chopper, él le cogió de la mano. Ella puso una cara de sorprendida y los demás también. Ella no podía hablar, estaba tan sorprendida y sonrojada que no podía expulsar ninguna palabra. Su mano era tan musculosa y cálida. Sería un momento romántico si el no tuviese a Chopper en la cara. El corazón de Robín comenzó a acelerar un montón, no tanto como el de Sanji que le iba a dar un infarto, por el atrevimiento de cogerle una de las manos de sus chicas. Tenía celos del marimo. (Es que haber ¿Quién está más bueno? Sanji o Zoro.) Zoro dijo una cosa que cautivo a Robín, que solo pudo oír ella y nadie más.

- Robín yo sí que confió en ti. Nunca lo dudes. - susurro dulcemente y la soltó de la mano.

Ella colocó sus manos en la cintura de Chopper y tiro de el con cuidado. Chopper no puso ninguna resistencia. Ella no hizo nada en especial que Zoro no hubiera hecho antes. Ella cogió a Chopper y rodeo su brazos la cintura de Chopper. Lo primero que vio Zoro fue el dulce y hermoso rostro de la arqueóloga con sus ojos azules vidriosos y con su sonrisa perfecta que volvía loco a cualquier hombre. Él aparto la mirada de ella. No quería volverse loco con esa sonrisa. Ahora sí que se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso antes en la habitación de las chicas, no quería herirle, fue como un reflejo. Quería que se alejase de ella, por su seguridad. Sabía que el intruso volvería a por ella y no quería que ninguno de sus compañeros sacrificase su vida por ella y más cuando no estaba completamente segura si en realidad de lo que quería el intruso. Era una estupidez. ¿Por qué quería casarse con ella? Si no la conocía, pero por lo menos pudo descartar de que no era uno de la Marina. Y lo del sueño. ¿Era una señal? o solo era un sueño. Tenía que disimular de que no pasaba nada, aunque se sentía indefensa e insegura, aunque por fuera demostraba todo lo contrario. Debía pedirle perdón al peliverde, pero sin que nadie les interrumpiese. En la intimidad.

Chopper hundió su cabeza en los pechos de Robín. Chopper se recuperó de todo lo que había pasado, pero no dejaba de suspirar el pobre renito. Chopper alzo la mirada y vio la cara de Zoro, hay muy cabreado y furioso, hasta se le veía una vena hinchada en su frente. Los ojos de Chopper salían de su orbitas, daba realmente miedo que no sabía cómo disculparse o simplemente no le daría tiempo. Esa cara significaba muchas cosas y eso no le gustaba nada a Chopper. Robín fue a su auxilió, por que las cosas pintaban muy mal para el doctor y no quería que eso pasara.

-Zoro… yo…lo.- no le salía las palabras por los temblores que recorría por todo su cuerpo. Le interrumpió Robín.

- Creo que el doctor, quiere pedirte perdón, al igual que yo. Lo siento por lo de antes.- dijo ella con un tono trasparente como el cristal. Él puso una cara de confusión. Robín disculpándose, para él era como un sueño. Había podido sacar esas palabras a la chica más perfecta que había visto en su vida que nunca se equivocaba y pedía perdón. Zoro imagino que le había pedido perdón por haberle dicho que no quería estar cerca de ella, pero no.-Por haberte causado tantos problemas esta noche, lo siento Espadachín. Nos perdona a los dos.- le guiño un ojo.

Zoro se desilusiono, pero acepto sus disculpas y más cuando se lo había pedido de esa manera. Era incapaz de decirla que no y más cuando en realidad no estaba enfadado con ella, pero con Chopper si, aun así le perdono a él también. Había tenido suerte de tenerle cogido Robín.

-Está bien. Os perdono a los dos, pero que sepas Chopper que has tenido suerte de que Robín te ayudara, si no…- dijo con un tono agresivo y con un aura oscuro al su alrededor y dio un puñetazo en su otra palma, indicándole que la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte. Chopper abrazo a la morena más fuerte.

Todos estaban más confusos que Zoro. No entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento, era extraño que Zoro no discutiese con Robín, pero era más extraño que el perdonara a Robín, si la caía mal o peor que mal. Todos llegaron la conclusión de que el mundo acabaría mañana. Todos empezaron a correr por la cubierta, aterrados y llorando creyendo en esa hipótesis. Por fin que en ese momento Nami sabía qué hacer y pudo tranquilizarlos a todos con su gran especialidad. Dar coscorrones hasta dejarlos inconsciente y mal heridos en el suelo. Cuatro de sus camaradas acabaron así.

-¡ES QUE SOIS IDIOTAS O QUE OS PASA! –dijo la navegante levantando el puño con el que había golpeado. Salía humo de su puño.

Sanji se recuperó en seguida y se fue corriendo hacia Robín con su bailecito tan raro y sus ojos de forma de corazón.- OOOH. Mi Robín-Z. Yo te protegeré desde ahora, mi hermosa Robín.- cogió una de las manos de Robín y le dio un beso delante de Zoro. Ella aparto enseguida la mano donde le había dado Sanji el beso. Zoro empezó a tener una sensación similar a los celos en ese instante que Sanji le había dado ese beso en la mano de Robín, pero no lo reflejaba en su rostro. Así que solo lo ignoro, como si no lo hubiera visto y que no le importaba nada Robín.

-Gracias, cocinero, pero me se defender yo sola. Eres muy débil para protegerme, así que ten cuidado, a ver si la damisela en peligro vas a ser tú, cejitas.- dijo ella con un tono sexual y juguetón.

Sanji se quedó de piedra con la boca abierta. Zoro empezó a reírse a carcajada. A Sanji le había dejado por los suelo y les volvieron a dar calabazas. Zoro no se había reído tanto en su vida y nunca creía que la causante de esas carcajadas fuera Robín. Ella es una mujer de muchos recursos, pero ninguno se lo esperaba eso. Ella camino hasta Nami con Chopper aun cogido en brazos.

-JAJA, Robín. Has dejados a Sanji por los suelo. Va tardar un buen rato en recuperarse.- dijo Nami riéndose sin parar.

Ella echo una pequeña risa al rato puso un rostro severo.- Al final el oleaje no ha arrastrado hasta Thriller Bark. Parece terrorífica.

-Sí. – dijo una asustado Chopper. – Robín tengo miedo. – dijo el muy triste y profundizando el abrazo. Él se sentía seguro y protegido con Robín. Es esa sensación que tiene un niño pequeño cuando abraza a su madre en busca de su protección. Solo se lo podía dar la morena.

Ella agacho la mirada hacia Chopper y no puedo evitar enternecerse y darle una enorme sonrisa, para tranquilizarle. – No te preocupes Chopper yo te cuidare vale. –le dio un besos en la frente y volvió la mirada hacia Nami que les miraba con ternura.- ¿Qué hacemos navegante?

- OOH.- volvió en si.-Lo mejor sería hacer una revisión al Sunny y comprobar que esta todo en perfecta condiciones, para volver a zarpar lo antes posible.- puso una mano en la barbilla.

-Eso me encargo yo, nenas.- dijo Franky haciendo su postura esa y salió corriendo a revisar el Sunny.

-Qué tal si vamos a la cocina a tomar un tentempié, mientras el carpintero hace la revisión y luego ya veremos qué hacer.

- Buena idea Robín. Tengo un hambre que seguro que comería la misma cantidad que Luffy. Pues decidido. – se giró hacia los chicos-CHICOS VAMOS TODOS A LA COCINA A COMER ALGO MIENTRAS ESPERAREMOS A FRANKY.- ordeno Nami.

Todos fueron corriendo a la cocina. El primero Luffy, como no. Robín miro a la isla con una cara de preocupación y severa.-"_Porque tengo la sensación de que el intruso está oculto en esta isla. Esperándome. Necesito respuestas, pero si nos vamos antes de esta isla maldita mejor. No quiero que nadie vuelva arriesgar su vida por mí"._

Los pensamientos de Robín fueron interrumpidos por la preocupante voz de Zoro.- Robín ¿En qué piensas?- esa frase podría tener muchos significados, pero cuál sería la respuesta correcta en esa situación y más cuando estamos hablando de Zoro. Él no era idiota y no es fácil de convencer. Solo había dos opciones. Contarle la verdad o simplemente no decir ninguna palabra e ignorarle.

-Nada espadachín.- ella agacho la cabeza y camino hasta perderse en la puerta de la cocina.

El pudo ver como sus ojos azules le mentía y que realmente tenía que ser grave la situación, para ver esos ojos tan apagados y vidriosos. Ahora estaba convencido. Sabía que algo le pasaba y si no se lo decía por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas. Todos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor. Chopper se sentó en el regazo de Robín. Zoro a la punta contraria de donde se situaba Robín. No porque le había pedido que no le quiera cerca de ella, sino para observarla. Sanji preparo unas tazas de chocolate caliente para las mujeres de su vida. Al rato entro Franky a la cocina y tenía una cara de aportar malas noticias. La cocina había un silencio absoluto, para poder oír a Franky.

-Tengo una mala noticia chicos. El Sunny tiene unas pequeñas fisuras en el casco que nos impide zarpar. Si no lo arreglo, puede que se haga más grande y nos hundamos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en arreglarlo?- dijo Usopp.

-Creo que tardare un día o dos en arreglarlo, pero desde entonces no podemos irnos de aquí. Estamos atrapados en esta isla maldita.- dijo con una voz de miedo.

-Pues como no podemos movernos de aquí, porque no vamos a explorar la isla, en busca de aventura. ¿Quién se viene conmigo?-dijo emocionado Luffy.

- No crees que es arriesgado ir a esa isla de mala muerte. Hay que estar loco para ir allí.- dijo Sanji con un cigarro en la boca.

-Pues yo me apunto.- dijo Robín alzando la mano hacia arriba.

- Yo también me apunto.- Dijo rápidamente Sanji quedando como un completo idiota.

- ¿Estás segura, Robín? Creo que no deberías ir .Pareces cansada y si el intruso vuelve a por ti.- dijo preocupado Chopper.

- Sí estoy segura. Y por lo del intruso todos sabemos que viene a por mí y a por el espadachín ya que al parecer no tiene interés en vosotros. Seguro que vuelve al barco creyendo que estamos en el barco y eso os pondría en peligro. Y si intenta atacarnos en la isla tendremos más movilidad y posibilidad para defendernos. Además tengo aquí dos caballero que seguro me protegerán. ¿Verdad chicos?- guiño un ojo hacia Luffy y Sanji.

- Yo siempre te protegeré mi Robín, por mi vida.- dijo Sanji enloqueciendo.

- Vale, pero antes de irte quiero que te pases por la enfermería para que te lleves medicamentos por si ocurre algo. Me gustaría ir, pero tengo miedo de que aparezca un fantasma o algo peor.-Ella asintió.

Zoro que desde que entro en la cocina no había dicho nada, empezó hablar- Pero, Robín. ¿Tú sabes algo de medicinas?- dijo Zoro con curiosidad y frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí. Todo lo que se lo he aprendido gracias al doctor. Él me enseño, mientras observaba como te curaba todas tus heridas de tu cuerpo. Así fue como aprendí lo que hay que hacer en cada situación. Soy como la discípula del doctor. ¿A que si Chopper?- dijo Robín con una sonrisa. El renito solo asintió, porque era verdad. Ella siempre ayudaba a Chopper a curar las heridas de Zoro, porque siempre él era el que salía más perjudicado de todos sus camaradas y parecía que ella disfrutaba cuando le cuidaba y le curaba, mientras él estaba inconsciente o durmiendo. No se separaba de él. Le trataba con tanto cariño y delicadeza que hasta Chopper se sorprendía de esos tratos especiales hacia al espadachín. No lo sabía porque cuando había signo de que abriera los ojos ella desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Era un secreto que solo sabía Chopper y ella.

Zoro se dio cuenta de una cosa.- Espera un momento.- elevo una ceja de duda. -¿Entonces me has vistos completamente desnudo? Sin nada de ropa. Ni ropa interior…- estaba alucinando y avergonzado. Solo en pensarlo. Su cara estaba más rojo que un tomate. El esperaba la respuesta de Robín.

-Puede…- mientras daba un sorbo a la taza de chocolate caliente.

- ESO NO ME RESPONDE A MI PREGUNTA. – dijo gritando y aún más avergonzado.

Todos se reían por la cara de Zoro. Él estaba más cabreado y avergonzado que antes así que paso de todos ellos y cruzo los brazos ocultando su vergüenza.

-JAJAJA.- reía el capitán.-PARECÉIS UNA PAREJITA DE TORTOLITOS. –

- NO FLIPES IDIOTA.-dijo Zoro con los dientes de sierra y los ojos en blanco. Robín solo echo una pequeña carcajada que fue tapada con su mano derecha.- ¿DE QUE TE RIES MUJER?-mirándola maliciosamente.

-De nada espadachín, solo que estas más rojo que un tomate, - reía cada vez más fuerte. El solo bufo no quería empezar otra discusión con ella y más cuando sabía que era inútil, porque seguro que perdería.

Todos pararon de reírse, hasta volver a la normalidad.- Vale ya está decidido. Zoro tú te vienes con nosotros y quiero que me ordene y sin ninguna queja.- lo dijo inocentemente. Zoro solo gruño, sabía que era inútil discutir con él. – Y seguro que Nami y Usopp no quieren venir.- giro la cabeza hacia Nami y Usopp.

- NI HABLAR.- unisonaron.

- Pues ya está todo decidido. Nos lo vamos a pasar genial. ¿A qué si Zoro?- Zoro volvió a gruñir.- Pues vámonos.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron a la cubierta, excepto Robín que fue a la enfermería por los medicamento. Ella lo metió en una mochila no muy grande, pero cabía todo lo necesario, también metió otras cosas: un poco de comida, unas mantas, una brújula… nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar y más en una isla nueva y misteriosa. Ella salió de la enfermería y camino hasta la cubierta. Allí estaban Luffy, Sanji y Zoro. Estaban todos listos para marchar. Ellos se despidieron de los demás y comenzaron su aventura.

Ellos seguían a su capitán. Era un paisaje muerto con una fauna y una vegetación que daba pena verlo, era abundante pero parecía que las plantas estaban marchitadas y sin vidas que entristecía la isla. Era como el decorado de Halloween, pero más terrorífico y permanente. (Ya sabéis, como es).

Caminaron durante 20 minutos y no había ninguna señal de vida, era una isla desierta y no les extrañaban ¿Quién quería vivir allí? Luffy estaba delante de todos, un poco alejado de los demás, ya que todo lo que veía le alucinaba. Robín y Sanji están detrás de su capitán. Sanji estaba a la derecha de Robín y muy cerca de ella. Sanji puso un brazo al rededor del cuello de ella. Robín no sabía qué hacer, en esas situaciones era Nami quien la rescataba. Era muy incómodo para ella, no quería ofenderle, pero quien estaba detrás de ellos no le hacia ninguna gracias. Zoro volvía a tener esa sensación similar a los celos, pero mucho más fuertes que antes. ¿Pero de qué? Estaba celoso de Sanji. Zoro no entendía a qué venia esos celos, pero le ocurría desde Ennies Lobby, pero antes no le dio ninguna importancia, pero ahora era imposible ignorarlo, pero solo le sucedía, cuando coqueteaban con Robín. Si era con Nami no pasaba nada, pero cuando era con Robín siempre aprecia esa sensación. Su sangre hervía, no quería que nadie la tocase. No lo entendía. Sanji aún tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Robín y más cerca de ella, como si fueran novios. Los celos eran cada vez más fuerte. Iba a cortarle la mano a Sanji. Ella miraba a Zoro de reojo, cuando Sanji no la miraba y eso era casi nunca. No la quitaba la mirada de encima. Era incómodo. Ella no baja la guardia ningún segundo, podía que el sueño se hiciera real y Zoro la matara allí mismo. Así que no se separó de Sanji, porque ella sabía que si alguien la hiciera daño, Sanji y Luffy irían en su ayuda. Eso era lo bueno de tener un mujeriego y un capitán que daría su vida por sus camaradas. Pero no tenía esa sensación de protección y seguridad que sintió cuando Zoro entro en su habitación y la abrazo, para protegerla del intruso. Esa sensación que hace tiempo no sentía. Pero Sanji se estaba pasando, ya era más que incómodo y más para Robín. Le iba a decir algo, para que se apartase de ella. Incluso se le caía la baba.

En ese momento llegaron a un foso en proceso que daba muy mala espina. De repente se escuchó un gruñido en el aire que resonó por todo el foso. Robín se acurruco en Sanji teniendo contacto con sus cuerpos. Temía que fuera otra vez el intruso, ya que ese rugido era idéntico al del intruso. Sanji sangraba por la nariz, que se lo tapo con una mano. Todos sacaron sus armas. Luffy sus puños, Zoro sus katanas, Sanji sus piernas y Robín no podía moverse. No le respondía su cuerpo, ni si quiera se separó del rubiales. Aun así los chicos estaban preparados para la acción. Escuchaba unos pasos acercándose a ellos. Iba pisando fuerte, que parecía que era muy fiero y peligroso. Por fin vieron el, bueno mejor dicho los rostros de esa supuestamente fiera. Era Cerbero (el perro ese que tiene tres cabezas).

Luffy alucino en colores y flipaba, tenía destellos en sus ojos como un faro, que corrió hasta estar enfrente de él. Cerbero se sentía incómodo e intimidado con la mirada de Luffy, le daba un mal rollo. Robín se separó de Sanji y camino hasta estar al lado de su capitán.

-Oye Robín. ¿Sabes quién es?- giro la cabeza hacia ella.

- Sí. Él es Cerbero, un animal del inframundo. ¿Que estará haciendo aquí?- dijo ella con una cara de duda.

Certero miro a Robín y de repente los ojos de las tres cabezas tuvieron forme de corazón. Certero se enamoró a primera vista de Robín, otro Sanji. Certero bajo las cabezas en muestra de que le acariciará. Robín comenzó a acariciarlas con suavidad por el morro, haciéndoles caricias.

-Sois muy lindo los tres. Jeje.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Las mejillas de certero tomaron un color rojo fuerte.

El que tenía la cara de zorro empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Robín con su cara y luego las otras dos cabezas lamieron la otra mejilla y la mano de Robín. Ella no dejaba de reír, parecía un cachorrito inofensivo. Solo estaban jugando con ella. Zoro no la quitaba la mirada de encima, se sentía atraída por ella y su sonrisa.

- Eeh, Robín. Yo también quiero jugar con él. Dame la patita. -Dijo Luffy elevando la mano para que le diese la pata. A cambio recibió un mordisco de la cabeza del zorro, parecía que era un juguete de goma. No le soltaba era mucho peor que Chopper. Robín fue ayudar a su capitán mordisqueado.

- Por favor, puedes soltar a mi capitán. No seas malo.- dijo ella con una voz dulce y coqueta. El zorro se sonrojo y soltó a Luffy.- Muy bien. Así me gusta.- le dio un besito en el hocico.-No debes morder a las personas. – Certero asintió felizmente.

Sanji y Zoro quedaron impactados, por ver esa escena. Ellos también querían un beso en la nariz o en la mejilla. Ahora mismo darían lo que fuera `por estar en la piel de certero.

-Gracias, Robín. Te debo una.- decía Luffy tirado en el suelo cogiendo aire.- Robín eres la caña, te llevas genial con todos los animales.

- Tú crees. Será por eso que quiera tanto al doctor. -Dijo ella mientras ayudaba a su capitán ponerse en pie.

- No lo creo. Yo también te quiero y no soy un animal. (Eso es discutible)- dijo el inocentemente.

-Gracias Luffy. Yo también te quiero.- impacto total para Sanji, para Zoro… sobrevivirá.

- Yo también te quiero.- dijo Sanji volviendo del impacto total.- Es normal con lo guapa y simpática que es mi Robín. Ninguna persona o animal se resistiría. – decía haciendo Sanji su bailecito alrededor de ella. Robín sonrió por el piropo del cocinero. De repente él paro en seco y señalo a Zoro.- Al único animal que no has podido dominar mi Robín es al marimo. Normal con lo feo que es y el mal gusto que tiene seguro que no se había fijado de lo hermosa que es mi Robín-Z.

-¿Cómo?-Zoro pasó de él, no le valía la pena empezar otra pelea con él, estaba muy cansado así que solo aparto la mirada de ellos, mientras fruncía el ceño. Todos rieron, excepto ella. Zoro enfurecía aún más, iba a estallar, pero Robín fue a su rescate. Hoy ella salvaba a todo el mundo, excepto así misma. No le había gustado el comentario de Sanji.

-Entonces a ti te he dominado ¿no? Sanji.- con una risa juguetona y una voz sexual, mientras le tocaba suavemente con una mano la barbilla de cocinero y le miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

-A MI SI QUE ME HAS DOMINADO MI ROBIN-Z.-Sanji temblaba. No se lo creía, parecía un sueño.

-En serio. Qué pena. Lo malo es que no eres mi tipo. Lo siento, me gusta los hombres con cicatrices y que sean todo unos caballeros.- dijo ella cruelmente y apartando su mano de la barbilla de Sanji.

Sanji hoy tenía la racha de darle calabazas, hoy para comer puré de calabazas. Ahora sí que había tocado fondo y paralizado. Robín miro a Zoro y le guiño un ojo y después le dedico una de sus pequeñas sonrisas sinceras y dulce. Él se la devolvió con otra sonrisa, por haberle defendido. Ella subió al lomo de Certero y empezaron a caminar. Sanji andaba con la cabeza agachada delante de Certero, a su lado Luffy que no paraba de reírse de Sanji y al lado de Certero iba Zoro. El pobre no dejaba de bostezar del sueño que tenía, estaba maldiciendo en bajo a su capitán por obligarle a venir, cuando ahora podía echarse una siesta de unas 7 horas o más. Robín noto que Zoro estaba agotado, no había dormido nada por su culpa, solo por protegerla.

De repente Luffy y Sanji se pararon en seco. Luffy vio un caballo y un árbol tomando él te juntos. Estaba más alucinado que empezó a perseguirlo y detrás de él fue Sanji, hasta perderlos de vista. Era la oportunidad para que Robín para pedirle perdón por lo de antes, pero cómo hacerlo, hasta que le interrumpió el Espadachín.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Robín?- no la miraba. Miraba al frente con los brazos cruzados.

- No. No me pasa nada. ¿Porque?

- No sé. Te veo más pensativa de lo habitual.- girando la cabeza hacia ella.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero no me pasa nada. ¿Y tú? Se te ve cansado y con sueño.- preocupada por el peli-verde.

- Bueno si, pero no pasa nada. Puedo aguantar sin dormir. Por mí no te preocupes.- dijo con una voz severa.

-Anda. Súbete y siéntate a mi lado. Deberías descansar. – Detuvo a Certero y alzo la mano hacia él.- Algunas veces no hay que hacerse el fuerte. No te preocupes no muerdo.

El agarro la mano de Robín y subió a lomo de Certero y se puso a la izquierda de Robín, muy juntitos. Ella comenzó a ponerse de los nervios que no dejaba de apartarse el pelo de su cara y ponerlo detrás de su oreja. Hubo un silencio incómodo para los dos y Luffy y Sanji estaban desaparecidos. Ella tenía que ser valiente y pedirle perdón a Zoro. Ella trago saliva y miro a los ojos de Zoro. Ella se arrepintió de haberlo hecho e igual que Zoro con ella. En ese momento sintieron como una conexión en sus ojos y el ambiente terrorífico de allí, era menos terroríficos.

-Esto, Espadachín. Quería pedir perdón, por lo de antes.- miro fijo sus ojos, sin poder apartarlos de esos ojos negros.

- ¿A qué te refiere?- Dijo un confundido peliverde.

-Por haberte dicho que no te acercaras a mí y que no confió en ti. En realidad sí que confió en ti y disfruto de tu compañía. –Agacho la mirada.- No sé por qué te dije eso, lo siento.

-Eeh.- él puso una mano en la barbilla de Robín, para que ella elevara su mirada y pudiera verla otra vez sus ojos azules que le hacía enloquecer.- ¿Que has hecho con Robín? Ella nunca se disculpa y ya lleva dos veces en menos de una hora. ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Robín?- dijo el con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Lo decía de broma.

- No seas tontorrón.- ella echo una gran sonrisa, pero una lagrima de los ojos de ella la delato. El la limpio con el pulgar de la mano que tenía en la mejilla de Robín. Lo hizo delicadamente, como si fuera una de sus espadas.

-El que debería pedirte perdón, soy yo. He tenido la culpa. Te agobie a base de pregunta, deber de preocuparme como estabas. Casi te violan delante de mí, lo siento.- recordó la cara triste de ella cuando entro en la habitación de las chicas. Allí indefensa y asustada.- Pero te juro que no volverá a pasar. Entonces en paz.- el aparto la mano de la barbilla de Robín y la alzo para hacer el pacto de que no había rencor. Ella le agarro de la mano y dio una pequeña sacudida mientras reían los dos.

- Espadachín ¿tu serias capaz de apuñalarme por la espalda?- con el tono de voz de Robín podía interpretarse que esa pregunta era una simple broma de las suyas, pero Zoro la conocía muy bien y sabía que no era una broma. Pero tenía curiosidad a que venía esa pregunta, así que no quiso bacilar y decirle lo que pensaba desde el primer momento que la vio.

- No digas estupideces. Puede que parezca un demonio pero no atacaría a un miembro de la familia y no sé cómo no te entra en la cabeza que tiene que tú eres uno de nuestra familia. – le puso un dedo en la frente. –Robín aunque me digas que me aleje de ti yo nunca lo hare. Yo siempre te protegeré por mi vida y nunca te hare daño. Te lo prometo. Y sabes perfectamente que yo cumplo mis promesas. – le dedico una sonrisa dulce y tierna que derretiría a cualquier chica. Esas palabras la cautivo en lo más hondo el corazón, pero esas palabras de que daría su vida por ella, era las que no quería oír aun así agradecía esas palabras.

-Gracias espadachín.- le devolvió la sonrisa. Zoro soltó su mano y se colocó detrás de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Robín atrayéndola a él y estar más junto de su cuerpo. Ella notaba su musculoso pecho. El coloco su barbilla en el hombro de Robín, para poder dormir un rato. A ella no le importaba, pero su corazón iba mil por hora, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir.

-Ahora estamos muy cerca, espero que no me muerdas.

- No me provoques, Espadachín. – reía en voz baja.

Las cabezas de Certero miraron hacia atrás y miraron a Zoro con una cara maligna. Ella era de Zoro, aunque ella no lo supiera.

-Que miráis chuchos sarnosos.- dijo severo y frunciendo el ceño. Certero solo gruño.

- Vale ya los cuatros. – Certero miro hacia delante y siguió caminando ignorando a la pareja.- Será mejor que te duermas un poco, Espadachín. No quiero que te quedes dormido en medio de un combate.- el volvió a colocar su barbilla en el hombro de Robín, mientras la agarraba de la cintura con mas fuerza para que no se escapara.

Comenzaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente, pero antes de quedarse dormido quería saber una cosa que llevaba un buen rato en la cabeza.

-Oye, Robín. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- lo susurro al oído suavemente. Ella asintió y su cuerpo se tensó. Tenía una pequeña idea de que le preguntaría sobre lo que quería el intruso. Ella se lo diría sin negarse, porque sabía que podía confiar en él y se lo había demostrado.- ¿De verdad me has vistos desnudo?- el frunció el ceño como de duda. Robín no pudo evitar reírse de él. No era la pregunta que se esperaba pero le daba igual. Le había hecho sonreír y eso era poco común en Zoro.

- Bueno. Si te refieres verte sin camiseta y con pantalones, mientras entrenas. Entonces si que te he visto desnudo. Muchas veces.- decía ella coqueta.

- AAH. Entonces te fijas en mi cuando entreno en la cubierta del Sunny.- dijo el con media sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Te gusta lo que ves cuando entreno?(a mí sí)

Robín se sorprendió a esa pregunta tan picarona. No era normal que el hiciera ese tipo de pregunta. Se lo esperaba más en Sanji o Franky, pero de Zoro. Ella acerco su rostro con su rostro en base de ternura y dulzura para él. Ella iba a responderle, pero fue interrumpida.

De repente escucharon dos gritos. Los dos reconocieron esos gritos y sin perder tiempo ordenaron a Certero que corriera hasta el origen de esos gritos. Esos gritos eran de Luffy y de Sanji.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…

**Espero que os haya gustado intentare publicar el siguiente. Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews. Que esto solo acaba de comenzar. Más bss y abrazos.**


End file.
